Talk:Souls of Utopia/@comment-28253629-20160907223004
Username: floppingtoquito OC Name: Jackal Description: Jackal is a stalwart, gentle, tawny stained Dire Wolf with bright azure eyes, a very floccose pelt, and ambition as strong as the thickest tree you can find. He makes sure that he gets what he works for, and will stop at nothing to get it. She tends to be very intimidating, but you'll soon know that she has a small soft spot in his heart for his packmates. Attacking roleplay example: X Jackal, The Atramentous, Loathful, Callous Brute Of A Canine Threw Himself At His Adversary With All His Might, Digging His Serrated Ivories Into The Tender Skin Of The Other's Neck, And He Shook It Around Violently, Blood Splattering On The Sidelines. He Tossed The Unfortunate Victim To The Side, And Placed His Front Paw Over Its Throat, Growling X Begging for mercy, runt? X Once His Adversary Nodded, He Loosened His Grip, Letting The Scrap Free. He Called After It X Don't you even think about harming my pack again! Hunting roleplay example: X Jackal's Muzzle Lifted High, Scenting The Area Thoroughly For Signs Of Prey. He Spotted A Nearby Elk Calf, Somehow Stranded With No Others In Sight. Jackal's Lips Spread Into A Crooked Smile, And He Crouched, Trotting Slowly And Quietly In The Calf's Direction. The Scent Made His Mouth Water. When He Was In Range, He Darted At The Young Calf At Full Speed, And He Lunged On Top Of It, His Ivories Tearing Into It Viciously, Ripping The Jugular Clean In Half. He Snickered And Picked The Young Elk Up, Dragging It Back To His Pack X Herbal roleplay example: What happened this time? Snake get ya? Oh, brother.. X Jackal Muttered As He Reached For The Marigold And Horsetail. He Chewed The Horsetail Into A Poultice, And Bellowed Through It X Kid, stay still, this might sting. X He Trickled The Poultice Onto The Bite, And He Remarked To The Young Wolf's Complaints X Oh, kid, it's only a little sting. Surely it doesn't hurt as much as the bite itself did. You'll get over it. X He Began Chewing The Marigold, And When It Was A Poultice, He Trickled That On As Well. When The Wound Was Well Bound Up In Cobwebs, He Smiled And Sent The Young Wolf Off X Desired Rank: Shaman Mate: None Past Groups: SilentClan, SolarClan, FadeClan, BearClan, ImperialClan, CrescentClan, Wolves of the Horizon, The Divine Nation, Northern Stride, Silenced Horrors, Hounds of Odious, Whispers From the Blood Valley Loyalty Promise: I promise to stay thoroughly loyal to Souls of Utopia, holding my oath that no other groups shall stand in the way of my current one. I will fight until I cannot even lift my head anymore, and I will feed and heal the pack to the best of my ability. My loyalty here is to remain, until the pack either disbands or I leave for whatever reason. If I am to leave, it will be for a probable cause, or it's just simply not for me.